PDA
by breathing is over-rated
Summary: John can't keep up with Sherlock's raging libido so the detective has to find an alternative.


**AN-** Another fic I did quite some time ago.  
>Disclaimer: don't own yada yada, no profit yada etc.<p>

enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>PDA<strong>

The two men living in 221b Baker street had been a couple for two months and thirteen days exactly. John didn't know how he had survived. He had always thought Sherlock to be asexual, completely uninterested, but that was entirely opposite from the truth. The doctor lay in his flatmates bed with a sleeping Sherlock on his chest, God, he was getting too old for this. The blond decided that, when his partner woke up, they would have a nice chat about his libido and just how much John could take in a week without breaking. Twice a day was not the way to go about this and his body couldn't cope. The only problem was how to tell the detective. The man was insufferable at the best of times, didn't stop until he got what he wanted and what he wanted was John completely and utterly to himself. All the time. The man on the soldiers' chest stirred slightly, as if he could hear what was going through the others mind. John sighed, it was going to be a long day.

'Sherlock-'

'Yes John?' The doctor paused, thinking how best to word the next sentence,

'I can't do this.' Sherlock looked immediately taken back. 'No. No no no no no. I don't mean the whole relationship thing-' The detective relaxed slightly. '-I mean all the sex. My body can't take it.' Sherlock nodded then pulled his doctor close to him,

'I thought you were struggling, though I didn't realise it would cause this much stress John.' He tried to pull his partner back onto the bed but John stayed firm.

'No, Sherlock, not today.' Sherlock looped his long fingers under Johns pyjama shirt, running them across the skin underneath. The soldier took a steady breath then pushed Sherlock's hand away, 'I said, not today.' This time the taller male pulled away and got out of bed. He didn't look at John the whole time he got dressed, then he walked out of the room. The doctor let himself fall back onto the bed with his head in his hands. _Well. That could have gone better_.

Once he left the bedroom, John was all but pounced on by the lanky detective.

'John, we have a case.' He said, wrapping an arm around his arms around the shorter male.

'Ok. Thanks for telling me an' all, but did you really need to attach yourself to me like a limpet?' Sherlock smirked and slipped away, grabbing the doctors hand and forcing him through the door, leaving only enough time for the other man to put on shoes and a coat. Ten minutes later, the pair were outside Scotland Yard. Sherlock practically dragged John in behind him as they passed the corridors to get to Lestrades office. It took a moment for John to notice the stares he was receiving. When he did, he realised that they hadn't told anyone that they were actually together, Mycroft knew but that was only because the fat git knew everything and so, subsequently, so did Sherlock's mother. For everyone else, it was only speculation that had seemingly died down over the last few months, though John was sure that it would flair up again now. Sherlock let go of the blonds hand and opened the door, allowing his partner to enter first, the doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He wasn't going to draw attention to anything the detective did today as it would probably be some sort of highly elaborate scheme to get back at him for the earlier rejection.

Lestrade said nothing as the two entered his office, he'd learnt that if he was quiet he could generally suss out what kind of mood the detective was in and subsequently could change the way he acted. It was quite a good system and allowed the DI insight into the consulting detectives life. He noticed that the man was always in a better mood with John in the room, he was generally happier when the doctor spoke. On the other hand, he was generally annoyed and pissed off if he had to walk past Anderson on the way, which was the main(but unofficial) reason why the forensic lab was moved out of the path Sherlock took to get to the office. Today, however, something was off. The doctor seemed wary, never a good sign, and Sherlock, well, Sherlock seemed to be stuck somewhere between overjoyed, mischievous and…and… something, Lestrade couldn't quite place it, but there was something else. He shook away his thoughts as he handed John the case file. The doctor was, as a rule, given the file before Sherlock so that he could make sure the man hadn't changed or taken anything. Lestrade thought it was a good system. He couldn't contain his gob smacked expression on his face when he saw Sherlock stood behind his flatmate, wrapping his arms round the other, and peered over his shoulder to read the file at the same time. Lestrade didn't know what was stranger; the fact the sociopath was doing that or the fact that his flatmate was letting him. A long finger reach and flicked over the page. John leant back and looked up, murmuring something that sounded like 'Thank you, love' The doctor then caught the DI's eye and seemed to remember where he was. The blond blushed slightly and coughed, Sherlock followed his line of sight and rolled his eyes, pulling the shorter man in closer.

'Oh John, you are the most curious creature I have ever met.' He plucked the folder from the doctors hands and placed it down on the desk, still holding the other man close to him, 'I can't believe that you happily carry round an illegal gun with you most days yet you get embarrassed when we hug in front of people you know. It's not as if they don't know.' The DI choked and Sherlock chuckled, 'Ok, well, everyone accept our good, naïve friend here-' This drew a smile from John. '-and besides, he won't tell anyone. Mainly because I've had enough of keeping this secret and I really want to see the look on Anderson's face when he finds out he won't be able to use his best insult anymore.' It took Lestrade a moment to realise that the consulting detective was pleading. The soldier seemed to try to hold his own but failed miserably.

'You're doing this to get back at me for this morning, aren't you?' The taller man gave nothing away and the DI desperately tried to get rid of the mental images. John sighed dramatically,

'Fine. Just make sure it's a good one.' Sherlock kissed the shorter mans forehead then walked out as if nothing had happened. John turned back to Lestrade,

'He's a bloody pain in the arse.' John picked up the file again and finished reading before following the consulting detective out of Lestrades office. The DI slumped into his seat, _Dear God I don't know how I'm going to cope with this._ He closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again and walking out. He would have preferred to stay in the office until everything sorted itself out but someone had to make sure that no one got seriously injured.

Outside, John walked past his partner and was about to leave when he was stopped by Anderson and Donavan.

'Hey, soldier boy, I didn't hear the freak say you could leave.' The forensic detective said snidely. John felt the anger rising but he also felt the presence of the consulting detective behind him. A elegant hands slipped past his defences and rested on his hips, the doctor instinctively grabbed them, folding his arms over his chest.

'John, I told you not to talk to Anderson, we don't want your IQ falling to his level like sergeant Donavan here.' The blond looked up, smirking and the pair brushed noses. They then turned to see the horrified look on the faces of the two in front. Sherlock smiled and gave his partner a peck on the cheek before moving away again. The doctor turned round to see that though the intended target had been the two idiots in front of him, the actual span of the damage had stretched to the entirety of Scotland Yard which happened to be present. John sighed in defeat, so much for keeping this quiet, though he hadn't quite expected to last this long. It was Sherlock he was dating after all. Speaking of Sherlock, John caught the other mans eye and the insufferable git winked then went on one of his quick-fire deduction sprees, which involved numerous insults directed at everyone in the room bar John.

Half an hour later, the pair stepped out into the midday air. Sherlock had a firm hold of John's hand,

'I'm rather in the mood for walking home today. You?' John looked down at their held hands then back up to his partners face.

'You insufferable git.' The detectives face lit up,

'Great, lets go.' Once they had walked about halfway, the doctor spoke,

'Sherlock, why are you doing this?' For a moment, it seemed as if the taller male wouldn't answer,

'Well, you said your body couldn't take my raging libido this morning so this is my compromise. Doing this stops me jumping you when we get back.' The soldier thought on this then leant his head on the others shoulder,

'I guess this is ok. It would have helped if you had told me this this morning.' Sherlock smirked,

'And miss out on the experiment to see how you would act? Never.' John narrowed his eyes but there was no heat. The doctor didn't know why he had been so afraid of publicly showing his sexuality. _On the surface, London was a mass of people who hated change, who looked for those who were different and dispelled them._ Two woman ran past, one playfully stealing the others phone. _However; looking past that, you begin to see that the only ones that judge you are insecure themselves_. John smiled, he could get used to Sherlock's public displays of affection. The taller male must have been doing the mind reading thing-_'Deducting, John, it's called deducting.'-_because at that moment he changed his grip from John's hand to his wrist and pulled the other man's arm over his head, resting it on his shoulder and bringing the blond into him for a passionate kiss. The soldier didn't resist, he doubted he would again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-<strong> My eternal love and hypothetical hugs to all who review ;)

B  
>x<p> 


End file.
